Hotheaded
by Leylaxx
Summary: She's opinionated, Stubborn, has no regards concerning self preservation, she's worse than him and that drives him crazy, in a good way?. Fate has put them in this mess together, but will they get out of it together or does fate has other plans for them? Steve/OC
1. Chapter 1

It was a normal Saturday for the team; Mary was in town visiting so Steve thought that a barbeque at his place was in order, after all he and the team have had a hectic couple of week, but surprisingly every thing was getting back to normal especially between Doris and Mary.

Kono and Mary were preparing the table with the assistance of grace, while Danny, Chin and Steve were working on the meat, or you could say that Steve was handling the barbeque while Danny was yelling at him for doing every thing wrong and Chin just stood there drinking his beer and laughing at both of them.

Doris said she had some stuff to take care of and that she'll stop by and get desert on her ways back home. To say the truth Steve still had his doubts about his mother, it drove him crazy that he still wasn't able to read her nor he had any idea what she was up to. But today he decided to shrug it for the sake of his sister. He was so glad that they were getting along and didn't want to ruin it by being his usual paranoid self. Not that he would ever admit to being paranoid.

"STEVEN ! , we are not cannibals like you! My people, you know normal human beings, we prefer our meat cooked, please , I'm begging you, the last think I need right now is to have salmonella you animal!" Danny ranted as usual.

Steve just looked at him incredulously then he turned to Chin "Chin, brah, help me out please".

Chin just chuckled "oh no way I know better than to get involved in this, I'll go help out the girls" and he turned and left Steve to Danny who was currently glaring at him.

The girls were almost done with setting the table "they're still at each other's throats?" asked Mary laughing at the two idiots by the grill. "I don't know how you guys put up with the both of them every day" Chin laughed and Kono looked over at them "well its usually worse, but we manage" replied Kono with a chuckle.

"I'm hungry, when is aunty Doris coming back?" asked Grace and before anyone could reply they heard a car pulling over.

"Well aren't you the luckiest little thing, I think she's back, WITH DESERT" answered Kono excitedly. "yup she said she'll be getting your favorite chocolate cake" Said Mary "I'll go get the door and you go with your uncle Chin to hurry your dad and uncle Steve" Marry ruffled Grace's hair before she went to get the door, but before she opened it she found her mother opening the door with force that she almost slammed it in Mary's face.

Doris was out of breath and covered in blood and had a couple of small bruises on her face and arms.

Mary gasped at the scene and rushed to her mother "MUM! WHAT HAPPENED? ARE YOU OKAY? OH MY GOD WHAT HAPPENED TO YOU?!" Doris was frantic "GET YOUR BROTHER, SHE'S IN THE CAR WE HAVE TO HELP HER"

"MUM WHAT HAPPENED? WHO ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT?" Mary now had tears in her eyes. She was so scared and all she could think about is that someone tried to take away her mother away from her again.

"Sweetheart I'm okay just get someone to help me get Talia out of the car and call that doctor friend of yours Max I think is his name I really don't care just call a doctor, she's hurt and we can't take her to the hospital, it's not safe" she hurried back to the car with leaving Mary standing at the door speechless. Kono already close and heard the commotion and was already calling Steve and the guys over.

"WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED!" Steve was practically sprinting to get to his mother with chin and Danny behind him. While Kono went to calm Grace who was terrified and started crying.

Steve was the first to get to his mother to find her struggling to drag someone out of the back seat of the car. "MOVE!" he ordered his mother and was faced with one of the most heart breaking scene in his life. A really small woman was curled up in the back seat of the car, her long light brunette hair sticking to her face that was covered in sweat and blood. She was so small, shivering violently and whimpering from pain, Steve wanted to rip the guts of whoever did that to her and his mother.

"She has a knife graze in her side and bruises from the attack and they drugged her" Doris explained to Steve and the others.

"We should take her to a hospital right away" Danny said "NO! its not safe they are looking for her" Doris was really starting to panic. "WHO THE HELL ARE THEY?" Danny was screaming at Doris now. "I'll explain later just get a doctor you trust, it's safer in here". Chin had gone to grab a blanket from the house and handed it to Steve.

"She's burning up, Chin call Max tell him to come right away, Danno take Grace out of here she's scared enough" said Steve before wrapping Talia with the blanket and carrying her to the house. She felt so small, so fragile in his arms. When he moved she whimpered in pain and tried to talk but she was too weak to do that, Steve just held her closer and shushed her telling her everything will be okay.

Steve carried Talia to the bathroom and turned on the cold water. They had to get her fever down and she was covered in blood that he couldn't make where she was hurt exactly. Her jeans were ripped as well as her tank top.

Chin had called for Max and briefed him in and he said that he would be there in ten minutes. Mary came out from her shock and was helping her mother.

"What on earth happened?!" Kono asked in shock. Chin had no idea, but he had a feeling that this whole situation has more to it than they would like to know. "I don't know cuz. I don't know we should go help Steve, Max is on his way over".

And with that they rushed upstairs to help Steve out with the unconscious woman they had know idea who she was.


	2. Chapter 2

Max came to the Mcgarette's and examined Talia, her fever was caused by the infected knife wound but the cold shower helped in bringing down her temperature. According to Max, the majority of Talia's wounds were defensive wounds, she really did put up a fight and obviously there were several attackers, and that explained the drugging, she had a substantial amount of drugs in her system to keep her knocked out for a while but not threaten her life, she needed the rest and the drugs was helping her in that way.

Doris has a few cuts and bruises but nothing serious. She refused to answer any questions; "We have to wait till she's alright and I'll tell you everything, its not my story to tell" was her excuse. Steve was furious to say the least he was yelling at his mother and Chin was trying to calm him, Mary and Kono were just to confused to do anything.

Danny had just got back from dropping Grace of at her mother's and his day was going from bad to worse and the last think he needed was to deal with Steve's stubborn mother. He picked-up Lory on his way over, she was spending the day with some friends from the Mainland to visit. Danny was almost lost it when he got a call from HPD requesting their help in a hostage situation in a bank.

Before they left Steve called Catherine to come stay with his mother and Mary for a while, she was on leave for a couple of days and even though Mary didn't like her, well she just has to suck it in coz he was in no shape or form ready to hear any pointless nagging.

_In the car_

"Steve I realize you are angry and frustrated and all, but please don't take it out on the car, the car is innocent" Danny was holding on to the car's door for dear life while Steve was breaking the sound barrier.

"I tried Danny, I tried to trust her after all she did, and I didn't want to give in to my doubts for Mary's sake but this is .. UGH , that girl could've died, DORIS could've died and she wont even tell me what kind of shit she got her self into this time!" Steve's grip on the steering wheel was tightening that his knuckles where turning white.

"Don't worry, we'll get to the bottom of it, I just need you to be in your game for this case and we'll figure it out, look at it that way, the sooner we're done with this case, the sooner we can get back to your mother and that girl , what was her name ?

"She was calling her Talia, but I didn't get a last name" replied Steve.

"Okay, don't worry whatever it is we're in it together, we're gonna need a last a name to look her up though"

"Yeah you're right, I'll tell Chin to get on it after we're done here" said Steve just as he was pulling over near the crime scene tape, he really wanted to know the story of this girl, Steve has seen so many injured people and even dead people as a NAVY SEAL and as a cop, but just couldn't shake away the feeling he had when he was holding her in his arms, how fragile and small she felt, and how he wanted to find whoever did this to her and make them pay in blood. Steve had no idea what the hell was wrong with him, but he decided that Danny was right (even though he'll never admit it), They needed to get this case over and done so he could get back home to his mother and her mysterious friend.

Danny patted Steve's shoulder, they are brothers and whatever it Steve is going through the team will always stick together, they're Ohana after all.

Mean while at the Mcgarette's place, Mary was getting some tea to her mother when she overheard her mother and Catherine talking about a man named "Mangosta", Mary still had her doubts about her mother and she knew Steve felt the same way but was trying to hide it for her sake. She tried to listen more but all she could make from their whispers that this Mangosta guy was or is still after her mother and that Steve shouldn't know about it, but she couldn't figure out where Talia stands exactly in all this.

Mary almost broke the cup she was holding, she was more than furious with her mother, enough is enough, instead of working on their trust issues, their mother was working behind their back and with Catherine of all people!. Mary was never comfortable around Catherine, even though she seemed like a nice girl, she just didn't like the whole "Friends with Benefits" thing going on between her and Steve, she believed that Steve deserves a normal loving relationship, even if he would completely deny it, but Steve was in a desperate need to have some stability in his life, and she didn't think he could ever find that with Catherine.

She decised to shrug it off and just act like she hadnt heard anything, Mary came from a family of cops, CIA agents and Navy seals, she is planning on getting to the bottom of this whole thing, but for now she'll play it cool, like she had no idea what's going on.

_**I'm really sorry for taking so long to update, but my laptop was re-formatted and I lost all the documents I had, so I had to rewrite everything from the start, I'm sorry nothing much happened this chapter but I promise the next one will be much more interesting. I also have to apologize if I made any spelling or gramatical mistakes, as english is no where nere my mother language, but I'm doing my best. Please review, tell me what you think and if you have any suggestions concerning the Characters or the plot or even my writing method. Thank you guys. LOTS OF LOVE xoxo**_


End file.
